


Demonic Down Time

by Hino



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Monster Apartments AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Monster Apartments AU<br/>-<br/>Tord tries to talk Tom out of his monster form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Monster Apartments au which can be found here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/6358645/chapters/14566183

With a considerable grunt of effort, Tord pulled the chunk of wall back into place, trying to line it up neatly and hide all the cracks. Tiny pieces of plaster and drywall tumbled onto the carpet, but that was the least of the demon’s worries.

 

His body was littered with cuts and scratches, along with a few bullet wounds. It was a miracle that he hadn’t toppled over already, but sheer determination and adrenaline were doing their parts to keep Tord upright.

 

“Are you hanging in there, Tom?” he managed to ask, panting slightly as he turned towards the kitchen. 

In it stood a large purple beast, currently licking at its wounds and whining. The dining table had been roughly shoved aside, and the chairs were toppled over, but it didn’t bother Tord all that much. “I’m gonna come over there now, okay?”

 

Tom growled defensively, watching as the demon approached with raised hands. His steps were slow and delicate, knowing better than to charge into the situation. As he crossed the barrier into the kitchen, Tom let out a loud and deep roar, shaking the apartment on a whole. 

Silently, Tord thanked the unholy deities for making sure Edd and Matt weren’t home.

“Hey, don’t you yell at me!” He pointed a finger at Tom and scowled. “You’re the one who broke out in the first place!”

In response, Tom roared again, but Tord ignored it. “I’m not taking your sassy shit today, sir. What you did was stupid, and now we’re both hurt from it.”

  
  


The words seemed to sink in for the monster, and he fell silent, grumbling to himself. He curled up like a cat, tail gently thumping on the ground. It made Tord sigh, and he marched over, patting him on the head.

Tom moaned softly, nuzzling into the touch. It was soothing, and the contact fed back into Tord soothing his aching muscles.

“Come on,” the demon began softly, tapping Tom on the head. “Make room.”

The other groaned and moved his hand slightly, making enough room for Tord to sit down. It took effort to sit down, but once Tord did, Tom’s clawed hand wrapped around him, pinning the demon between the beast’s arm and head. Comfort and contact washed over Tord, and he let himself relax, basking in the comfort.

 

It took a few minutes before he could even think of talking again, slowly recovering from the energy that Tom was radiating. It didn’t help that now the adrenaline had vanished, leaving him drained and exhausted.

“So, out of all the places you could run off to in a rampage, why the park?” Tord finally managed to ask, leaning more into Tom’s presence for contact. In response, Tom draped his other hand over Tord’s legs, trying to cover as much of his body as he could. “I mean, there are hundreds of places. You could have stayed in the complex, or gone to the sanctuary on the outskirts of town. Why the public park?”

 

 

Tom grumbled for a moment, and Tord strained himself to hear. In this form, his roommate couldn’t speak a language, but he’d managed to establish a catalog of grunts, growls, and groans for situations such as these.

_ “Panic. Scared. Run.” _

 

Tord rolled his eyes. “What were you scared of? You’ve been shifted here before. Remember? We all got into that scuffle in the hall-”

 

_ “Scared. Unsafe. Space.” _

 

“You ran off because you wanted space? There’s a bunch of space out the back of the apartments.”

 

_ “More space. Big. Need breathe.” _

 

That made Tord pause. “Is your medicine not working?”

 

Tom let out a deep rumble, body trembling and causing a chill to run up Tord’s spine.  _ “It out. Like out.” _

 

“Did this want to get out?” the demon asked, patting Tom on the side of the face gently.

 

The other nodded.  _ “Cramped. Small. Need out. Like out. Run lots.” _

 

“So you went to the most public place you could, and almost got shot.” He was mad as he spoke, but softened when Tom whimpered. Tord sighed, gritting his teeth. “Of all the places...”

  
  


They sat in silence for a while, Tord slowly calming himself down while Tom nuzzled into the demon, trying to regain control of himself.

 

_ “Can change,”  _ he managed to say after a while.

 

Tord turned to look at him. “That’s good.”

 

Tom grunted in agreement.  _ “No watch.” _

 

The demon paused. Tom hadn't ever said that to him before, but now he stopped to think about it, he always did look uncomfortable. Tord had pinned that on the whole transforming sequence instead.

“I won't look,” he assured, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. The air seemed to thicken, and taste slightly metallic. Heat ran down Tord’s spine, and he bit his lip, feeling Tom shift behind him. Bones quietly cracked and joints clicked in and out of place, making the demon tremble slightly as he listened. It drove home his mistakes, and his breath caught in his throat. “I’m so-”

 

 

“Shh.”

Tord opened his eyes, being greeted with Tom’s smiling face. He had a finger over the demon’s lips, gently silencing him. “It’s fine.”

He moved his finger off Tord’s lips, crawling into his lap and looping his legs around him.

 

Tord leant forward and pulled his roommate close, clinging tightly to him. “Please don’t go storming into the park again,” he mumbled with a sigh, feeling his body ease up with the contact.

 

Tom answered with a smile, knotting his fingers in Tord’s hair. 

“No promises.” 


End file.
